Liquid crystal display technologies are now being highly developed and attaching much attention. As a footstone of the information industry, the liquid crystal display technologies, which are involved in wide varieties of technologies and have tremendous industrial driving forces, have become significant reflections of industrialization and competitiveness of a country. And liquid crystal cells are one of the principal cores of the liquid crystal display technologies.
According to the prior art, a liquid crystal cell is typically provided therein with a black matrix, so as to prevent leakage of backlight from a non-display area. However, restricted by existing processing technologies, it is impossible to arrange the black matrix at a region where frame-sealing glue is located or therearound. This is to ensure successful curing of the frame-sealing glue when it is irradiated by ultraviolet light from a relevant side. Under such circumstances, however, backlight leakage will occur at a position of a sealing frame where no black matrix is arranged, thereby deteriorating display effects of the liquid crystal cell. Consequently, users cannot obtain high-quality image information therefrom.
Therefore, there is a need of a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal cell having improved display effects.